


Show and Tell

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn faces his toughest audience yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



"Shawn, they're five years old. They're not going to hurt you."

"You keep saying that, but you've gotta admit, twenty-five little voices calling me 'Mister Shawn' in unison is really creepy."

"They're just curious about you." Abigail reached up and straightened his collar. "Besides, you promised."

"I did do that." Sighing, he leaned down for a quick kiss. "Okay, my public awaits."

She nudged him through the door, where her afternoon kindergarten class listened intently as he introduced himself and went through his whole "receiving messages from beyond" routine. After reassuring the students that closet monsters were really only looking for clean laundry, he was turning to leave when a tiny, be-pigtailed blonde girl tugged shyly on his shirtsleeve, her lip quivering.

"Is Mister Whiskers in heaven now?"

Shawn leaned over to Abigail and whispered "Dead cat?"

She nodded. "She's pretty upset about it."

Shawn placed a hand to his temple, feigning intense concentration "It's faint... kitty heaven's farther away than human heaven, but I think... Yes! He says he misses you a lot but he has all the tuna fish and tinfoil balls he could ever want."

The little girl hugged him - or rather, she hugged his knees, but it was the thought that counted. "Thank you, Mister Shawn."

Abigail smiled at him before turning back to her class. "Who else has something to share?"


End file.
